


Waiting

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, jumin han's route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: MC's thoughts as she waits for Jumin Han in his penthouse.





	Waiting

MC watched the door close with a click. She was alone. In Jumin’s penthouse.

Jaehee had sent her there to calm him down, but…after last night he only seemed more agitated. And that kiss. She felt her cheeks flush at the memory. It had been right in front of Sarah too!

It had all seemed pretty calculated on his part, despite his emotional issues, he was still a meticulous planner. She guesses he had been raised that way… To keep up the company so that he could be able to take it over once his Father retired.

Had he just used her to get rid of Sarah, though?

If she listened to her heart, then she knew that it was part of it, but a small part. A larger part was that he actually really liked her, but…like and possession/obsession seemed to be confused in his mind. She felt that, deep down he had a well of affection for her, and that, the way that he knew how to express it was through owning…or possessing…the person of his affection.

The thought made her blush further. They would need to talk about this. Lucky for her, he seemed intent on getting her consent for whatever he wanted to do, but…how much of her consent could be manufactured? He already kind of manufactured it by keeping her here like this.

She twirled a lock of her hair absently and looked around the penthouse, walking around the common area and to the bedroom. The maid had already cleaned from breakfast and had made the beds. Everything was neat and clean.

It had been funny him reading that book to her. She hasn’t been read to since…well, since before she could read at least.

The room smelled lightly of lavender. It was pleasant, and also a bit of culture shock to be honest. She wasn’t used to being surrounded by so much wealth. She took a deep breath, going back into the common area. She idly wondered about Elizabeth. Why had she just bolted like that?

On some deep level, she realized that maybe he was doing to her what he had done to his cat, locking her in a cage just for him. He had assured her that she wasn’t, but… the actions seemed pretty similar. Was she really more than just another potential pet in his mind?

She sat down and pulled out her phone. At least she had internet.

She was deep in some Tumblr thread when there was a beep as the RFA app had received an email. She checked it, then checked the chatroom. No one was there.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
